


Слова

by Eibhleann



Category: Strange the Dreamer Series - Laini Taylor
Genre: M/M, Miscommunication, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-11-02 11:49:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20736281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eibhleann/pseuds/Eibhleann
Summary: У Рузы всегда были проблемы с тем, чтобы держать рот на замке





	Слова

У Рузы всегда были проблемы с тем, чтобы держать рот на замке.  
И сейчас он совершенно точно не понимал, зачем. Если можно шептать в аккуратное ушко о своих желаний, о самых грязных и сладких вещах, которые он, Руза, желает сделать. Если можно тонко шутить, так чтобы подтекст понял только Тион и вспыхнул жарким румянцем. Если можно целовать эти щеки и трепещущие веки, губы и всё остальное.  
Если боги дали ему рот, то почему он должен сдерживаться и не использовать его ради своего и Тиона удовольствия?  
Руза готов ждать Тиона так столько, сколько нужно, оставив себе возможность смущать разговорами и планами, рассказами и жаркими фантазиями. Если уж Тиона был создан в мечтательном настроении, то Руза поддался той же слабости и не прекращал мечтать рядом с алхимиком. Руза хотел его во всех возможных вариантах.

Со словами, у Тиона была большая проблема. И когда Руза смущал его взглядом или словами, когда шептал всякие непристойности, вызывающие прилив крови и дрожащие руки, когда сердца бились как у испуганной пташки и накрывало ожидание сладкой муки... Когда, да в любое время, когда Руза был рядом и дышал, смущал, прикасался, делал что-угодно, тогда Тиона накрывало желание иметь больше храбрости, чтобы самому прошептать, как сильно он хочет Рузу, как мало ему поцелуев, как воспоминания о сильных руках, в которых так уютно и горячо, мешают его работе в лаборатории. Как замечтавшись о поцелуях, он мог не следить за экспериментом. Несколько раз Тион поймал себя на грубейших ошибках.  
Тион отлично знал правила тонкой игры в притворство и этикет, умел говорить безликие и бездушные высокопарные комплименты, но все это не подходило Рузе и новому Тиону, звучало фальшиво и натужно, как выбитое признание.  
На полях лабораторного журнала, тем временем, появлялись неподобающие надписи, целые абзацы. Случайным образом Тион выяснил, что Руза умеет читать только на своем языке, а потому никогда не поймёт, что же написано в журнале. Да и не заглянет, скорее всего. Лазло же, единственный, кто читал на том же языке, что и Тион, был слишком учтивым, чтобы лезть в чужой журнал ради простого любопытства.


End file.
